


Let it go

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Family, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Season 13 SPN, Season 13 supernatural, Supernatural - Freeform, season 13
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Il faut savoir relâcher la pression de temps en temps... Et parfois un simple lac gelé peut aider là où on ne s'y attend pas.





	Let it go

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient en voiture. Bien-sûr, Dean et Sam avaient l'habitude des longs trajets, Castiel était plus que patient et Jack était avide de découvrir les paysages qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Mais ils revenaient tous d'une longue chasse et la pression n'était pas encore redescendue. C'est ainsi qu'alors qu'ils étaient déjà dans le Kansas, le cadet des Winchester interrompit l'énième morceau de Led Zeppelin qui repassait en boucle dans l'Impala.

« Gare toi sur le côté, Dean, » demanda t-il tout à coup.

« On est presque arrivé, alors tu peux te retenir... » maugréa ce dernier.

« Non, je ne veux pas aller aux toilettes. Mets toi là-bas, » indiqua de nouveau Sam.

« Sur le lac !? »

« Juste devant, crétin. »

Dean sortit un petit _'bitch'_ presque inaudible mais arrêta finalement Baby. Ils étaient juste à côté d'un pont qui surplombait un petit lac gelé. Celui-ci continuait dans la forêt enneigée juste à ses côtés, sans qu'on puisse voir où le chemin de glace se termine. Le paysage blanc ajoutait du charme à l'endroit.

Sam se tourna sur son siège.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de t'apprendre quelque chose de fondamental, Jack. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » l'interrogea t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« S'amuser. »

Sam sortit sans attendre de la voiture tandis que les quatre portières s'ouvrirent, l'une d'elle laissant s'échapper un Dean dépassé par la situation.

« Sam, on vient tout juste de boucler une affaire. »

« Justement ! C'est le meilleur moment pour qu'on tente tous de se détendre. »

«  _Tous ?_  »

Sam lui fit un sourire mesquin. Il marcha ensuite vers le lac en faisant signe à Jack de le suivre, s'arrêtant à la bordure de celui-ci. Laissant Dean et Castiel en observateurs.

« On faisait ça de temps à autre lorsque nous étions petits, » expliqua l'aîné des Winchester à l'ange, l'un à côté de l'autre, tournés vers Sam et Jack qui grimpaient doucement sur le lac. « Quand papa n'était pas là et qu'on était bloqué dans un motel miteux en plein hiver. On allait patiner comme on pouvait avec nos chaussures sur la glace. Notre père nous avait promis de nous emmener un jour dans une vraie patinoire... Mais il ne l'a jamais fait. »

Dean l'excusait, bien-sûr. Mettant cela sur la chasse qui lui prenait tout son temps. Mais il avait déjà eu des débats enflammés avec Sam qui ne partageait pas son avis, considérant que John aurait dû prendre le temps de leur donner de réels loisirs. Comme de vrais enfants.

Castiel lui jeta un regard concerné. Avant de refocaliser son attention sur ce qu'il avait face à lui.

« Je pense que je souhaite essayer. »

Dean fut prit d'un ricanement.

« Vraiment, Cas ? Un ange du Seigneur qui s'essaye à la glisse ? »

« Cela m'a l'air divertissant, » se contenta t-il de répondre d'un air neutre en voyant Jack rire tandis que Sam tentait de le maintenir en équilibre.

Le brun s'avança sans attendre, et fut sur le point de poser son pied sur la glace sans ralentir. Dean réussit par chance à le rattraper en quelques enjambées et le stoppa de justesse en posant une main qu'il verrouilla sur son épaule.

« Woh, Cas, pas si vite ! » s'exclama le chasseur avec inquiétude. « Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles te retrouver la tête à l'envers ! »

« Comment ma tête pourrait être à l'env... »

« C'est pas la question. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'il faut y aller doucement sur la glace. Attends, je te montre. »

Dean fit un premier pas sur la surface lisse, tentant avec prudence la matière qu'il avait sous le pied. Elle était légèrement mouillée et devrait glisser plus que facilement. Ce fut en effet ce qu'il se passa lorsque le chasseur posa un deuxième pied et se retrouva avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte sur les fesses. Il put entendre le long ricanement de Sam un peu plus loin.

« Ca va, Dean ? » l'interrogea Castiel sans oser s'approcher de la surface glissante après la mauvaise expérience du blond.

« Ouais, » maugréa t-il en se massant les fesses un instant tout en se relevant. « Y en a au moins un pour se soucier de moi ! » cria le Winchester en direction de son frère, toujours prit de son fou rire.

Il reprit finalement un ton plus calme après avoir enfin réussi à ignorer son cadet.

« Allez, tu peux venir, Cas. »

« Mais, Dean, je ne souhaite pas me retrouver dans la même position que toi. »

Le concerné tenta d'ignorer le commentaire.

« Je te rattraperai si tu tombes. Ca te va ? »

Castiel hocha finalement la tête. Il scruta encore un instant la surface inconnue, sur ses gardes, puis se lança. Posant ses pieds l'un après l'autre. Dean leva ses mains autour de lui, sans pour autant le toucher, en guise de sécurité. L'ange eut finalement un léger sourire de fierté.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, on patine. »

Dean lui attrapa le bras par réflexe. Cherchant à avoir un appui pour qu'ils se lancent tout les deux. Offrant par la même occasion une nouvelle protection au brun. Le chasseur fit un premier glissement que Castiel copia. La sensation dû le surprendre car Dean put sentir une main agripper son manteau comme seconde prise. Il ignora cette petite émotion qui remonta à la surface devant cette soudaine proximité et se contenta de continuer à glisser.

« Tu vas bien, Cas ? »

« Je pense avoir compris le mouvement. Je vais essayer par moi-même. »

« T'es sûr ? Ca peut être dangereux ! »

Dean fut tout à coup interrompu par un son qui venait une nouvelle fois de la gorge de Sam. Ce dernier se détourna en voyant qu'il avait été vu, non sans un sourire en coin. Levant même les yeux au ciel. Et allant jusqu'à murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Jack qui se tourna à son tour vers eux.

L'aîné se sentit plus qu’embarrassé face au public devant sa surprotection et s'éloigna instantanément du brun. Les maudissant d'accorder autant d'importance à un geste qui lui sembla si naturel envers Castiel.

Dean observa un instant les alentours avant de tomber sur un petit chemin semblant tracer sa route dans la forêt blanche.

« Tu vas être capable de me suivre jusqu'à là-bas , Cas ? »

Un peu de calme loin de son idiot de frère et de ses présomptions ne leur fera pas de mal. L'ange observa ses pieds novices en glissade un instant avant d’acquiescer.

« Je suis favorable à l'idée d'essayer. »

Dean ne put contenir un léger sourire face au langage de son ami, et donna une impulsion à ses pieds pour se rapprocher du chemin. Veillant à ne pas prendre trop d’avance sur le brun. Il atteint finalement l'orée de la forêt et s'engagea entre les arbres.

Il dû patiner une bonne dizaine de minutes dans la petite route étroite, sentant la présence de l'ange derrière lui. Le trajet fut plutôt apaisant dans un cadre comme celui-ci. Dean se concentra sur l'unique son de ses chaussures et de celles de Castiel, avant de finalement atterrir dans une petite clairière au milieu des sapins. Laissant passer au travers d'eux quelques rayons du soleil d'hiver qui illumina l'endroit.

Dean s'y arrêta au milieu et ferma les yeux. Prenant le temps d'apprécier la sérénité du moment. Juste lui et la nature, loin de tout le bourdonnement intensif de sa vie animée.

Lui et Castiel.

Le Winchester rouvrit lentement les yeux pour se retourner. Le séraphin était assis un peu plus loin sur l'herbe, à l'abri de la glace, la tête levée. Contemplatif. Le vent se frayant un chemin dans ses cheveux foncés, se levant par intermittence.

Un tableau se mêlant parfaitement à la beauté et au calme du paysage.

« Ceci est fort agréable, » confirma t-il en inspirant un peu d'air pur.

Il alla à la rencontre de son regard.

« Merci de m'avoir emmené avec toi. »

Dean se détourna légèrement, se rendant compte qu'il fixait le séraphin depuis maintenant un bon moment.

« Ouais, c'est normal, » affirma t-il embarrassé, ne cherchant pas à en faire toute une histoire.

Bien que les lieux aient une atmosphère si positive, ils n'allaient pas faire attendre Sam et Jack trop longtemps. Dean s'avança vers Castiel pour aller l'aider à se relever. Mais sa tentative fut désastreuse pour lui-même tandis qu'il fit un faux mouvement sur une branche qui alla à la rencontre de sa semelle, se retrouvant sur le ventre.

« Gnhh, » grogna t-il en sentant son genou endolori sous lui qui percuta la glace.

Il se remit sur le dos comme il put, restant allongé. Castiel se leva pour l'aider, mais Dean le vit à peine venir qu'il sentit le poids de l'ange s'écrouler sur lui.

« Merde ! » lâcha le Winchester sur le coup de l'action.

« Je suis désolé, Dean ! » s'excusa le brun d'une voix plaintive au dessus de lui, sa voix grave perdant de nombreux octaves. « J'espère ne pas avoir empiré ton état. »

« J'ai déjà eu deux loup-garou qui me sont tombés dessus après avoir reçu ma balle en argent, ce n'est pas un petit ange qui va me chambouler. »

Ou peut-être bien que si. Car Castiel ne semblait pas sur le point de se relever, restant à moitié sur lui. Trop occupé à s'assurer que Dean allait bien. Donnant l'illusion de rester ainsi une éternité, et faisant monter à la surface dans l'esprit de Dean l'idée que dans un autre contexte, au vu de leurs deux positions, l'ange en aurait profité pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule du chasseur pour se reposer, profitant de l'endroit qui était clairement dans les normes d'une escapade romantique. Profitant de leur contact physique pour se sentir un peu plus proches. Plus près de l'autre.

L'ange l'observa un instant sans un mot, comme s'il tentait de lire dans ses pensées. Puis sans rien ajouter, il fit descendre sa main entre eux jusqu'au genou du Winchester, l'apaisant en un simple toucher.

« Merci, » soupira le chasseur en laissant doucement tomber sa tête contre la glace, apaisé.

Castiel retira son poids de son ami. Mais au lieu de se relever comme il s'y attendait, Dean le vit prendre la même position que la sienne, juste à côté de lui. S'allongeant pour avoir une vue dégagée sur le ciel, qui commençait à prendre des teintes orangées.

Dean se permit d'observer l'ange un moment, avant de finalement tourner lui aussi la tête vers le ciel. Un bien-être l'enveloppant.

Relâchant la pression.


End file.
